


Camellia

by EvaLilith



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flower Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLilith/pseuds/EvaLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another flower shop opens across the street, and Kenshin's window displays stop being about aesthetics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camellia

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an expert on flower language. I did my best to use _hanakotoba_ specifically, but I only used fairly easily found internet sources. If any of these are wildly incorrect, I'm very sorry.

Kenshin had been surprised, to say the least, when another flower shop opened across the street from their own. They are ashamed to admit that their first reaction after the surprise had been irritation. Surely, there were other areas of the city that did not already _have_ a flower shop. The new owner could have set up in one of those, rather than putting himself in such direct competition.

It is not usually in their nature to pursue conflict, but their irritation grows with each customer that walks into Takeda’s shop instead of their own. Their displays grow grander and more intricate, and they are much more selective about their flowers.

And yet, they cannot truly fault the customers that chose Takeda’s shop. Although they prefer the gentle elegance of their own arrangements, they can see the attraction of the energy and power that Takeda’s displays possess. The displays are much like the man himself – at least, from what they've seen of him from across the street.

And then the first bouquet arrives. 

It’s holly branches and poppies bound with a ribbon as red as the flowers and standing in a vase made of polished stone. Kenshin thinks it is an odd arrangement until they remember their flower language. 

“Single,” and “fun-loving”. 

They purse their lips disapprovingly. Not that they would necessarily reject all such advances from Takeda, but really, something a bit softer to start with would have been better. 

They look around their shop and decide on their reply. A glass vase, a white ribbon, and a combination of primrose ( _desperate_ ) and azalea ( _patient_ ). That at least should send across the message to slow down a little. 

The next morning, there is a new display in Takeda’s window. It is Kenshin’s vase, but filled with new flowers – hydrangea, magnolia, and - _cactus. I am proud of my natural…. virility._ Kenshin blushes.

They move the holly and poppies to another vase. They fill the stone vase completely full of freesia ( _immature_ ) and shove it into the window.

The next day, their vase is gone from the window. 

There is no reply for two days, and then their vase is in the window again. This time it holds some of the most beautiful amaryllis blossoms ( _shy_ ) Kenshin has ever seen, along with one bright carnation ( _fascination_ ).

They smile to themself and remove the freesia from the stone vase. They replace them with irises ( _good news_ ) and daffodils ( _respect_ ).

There’s a weekend, then, but Monday’s bouquet is anemone ( _sincere_ ) and bluebells ( _gratitude_ ), which have not only a sweet meaning, but are a color combination Kenshin might have selected themself. They answer with lilies of the valley ( _sweet_ ) and honeysuckle ( _generous_ ). 

The two of them continue their dialogue, almost as competitive in it as they are in the rest of their displays. Sometimes Kenshin catches Takeda looking over at their shop. The man always turns away quickly, and Kenshin smiles and hopes they are not imagining the blush on Takeda’s cheeks.

One morning, months later, the vase is gone from the window again. Kenshin is fretful, keeping more of an eye toward the shop across the way than they do toward their customers.

Someone sets a pot on the counter, and they turn to ring it up before freezing, transfixed. It’s an exquisite orchid, a sagiso ( _My thoughts will follow you into your dreams_ ), and they know they don't have one in the shop. 

They look up, and Takeda Shingen is standing above the orchid, looking nervous and expectant.

They smile.


End file.
